Again, it comes down to us
by robertareginald
Summary: Through the thick and thin, Donna and Harvey have been together. And now, when their world seems to be falling apart completely, she stands by his side again. - This is a fic about a possible #Darvey romantic future in season 8, only discovered after too much pain and suffering.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first attempt at writing in english, so please let me know if it sucks! I feel like my vocabulary is not very wide, and most times it may seem very basic. :/_**

 ** _Well, I obviously don't own the characters, nor the feelings they might have. But I adore them and want to see more of their romantic side coming to life._**

 ** _Good reading to y'all ;)_**

 ** _._**

Weeks ago, she had kissed him and left him standing in her office, looking lost and broken.

She'd kissed him, putting him in a position in which he was forced to deal with his feelings, with both the pain and warmth that slowly crept inside him. Her lips, pressed against his. Her body, soft and caring, embracing his own. It all brought him back to the other two times he had ever tasted her lips: that one time when whipped cream was involved and that one when she was wearing his shirt, a dream he wished he'd never woken up from.

For a week straight, Harvey had either ignored Donna or been extremely rude to her. When she finally confronted him about the kiss, he judged and blamed her for messing with his head, with his heart and with his relationship. And then she spilled the words that stung him the most: _I didn't feel anything, Harvey_. And at that point, he couldn't tell the difference between being offended, sad or relieved.

In his gut, he could feel he was reacting to all that had happened the wrong way. And still, he didn't know how to cope with it, how to respond to the confusion that grew in his mind. And then he got scared, and ran straight back to Paula's arms, his intoxicating short-term-effect medicine.

Per usual, Paula sensed the shift in his behaviour, and it didn't take too long before she realised the cause to his conflict.

It was that woman. The redhead, tall and lean woman who's been his rock and safe haven for over a decade. Who, Paula knew, was still the most important person in his life.

Harvey had told her Donna kissed him, and as though she thought she could handle (or ignore) the threat of losing another man to another woman, she couldn't. It was all too much.

So she made him choose: either he'd be with Donna or he'd be with her. And that was it for Paula. Even though he hesitated and almost made _the worst_ mistake of his life, that was the moment Harvey walked out of her life for good.

And from that point on, things shifted for Donna and him, and a new mood was settled: their relationship was back to normal. They made their way back to being friends, to being confidants and to depending deeply on each other. They faced even rougher situations together during the time that followed. But they had won. He always won when she stood by his side.

Tonight, he's had her in his arms for most of the wedding, swaying softly through the dancefloor to the rhythm of ballads and upbeat jazz songs. After Mike told Harvey the news that Rachel and him would be leaving for Seattle right after their honeymoon, Harvey realised that, once again, it was back to Donna and him. They were the ones who would always stay, that would always be there for each other.

If anything, the past 13 years had proven that.

Now, he stands at the balcony of the room Donna had booked for him. She knew he'd probably be tired from all the travelling, and wanted to spare him the time and exhaustion of getting back to the other side of town.

His mind starts to wander back to all the events of the passed couple of months. He is tired and lonely, feeling vulnerable and ready to let his walls down. And so he does. He allows himself to be overwhelmed with emotion and just cries. For the ones he's lost, for the sacrifices he's had to make, for the people he's hurt.

But mostly, he cries for Donna. For the woman who's never given up on him. Who has always taken up with his bullshit and always put his interests first.

He cries for the way he's treated her along the years. The way he's silently and unintentionally manipulated her life to revolve around his. For the unconditional love, support and loyalty she's always shown him. He's been blind, careless and, mostly, plain stupid. But she was still there, with him, no matter what.

Through his fading sobs, he hears a soft knock and a barely audible whisper from across the thin barrier of the wooden bedroom door.

 _"Harvey… please be up."_

She sounds shaken, like she's been crying just as much as him. Nobody should suffer like this on their own. Not caring if she sees him crying too, he quickly opens the door to his best friend and welcomes her into the entry hall.

 _"Donna…"_ , he says, watching her fragile figure shrink even further to the sound of his cracked voice. Her eyes look red and swollen, and her frown seems everpresent. When they finally make eye contact, she breaks down into sobs and there is nothing left for Harvey to do other than throw his arms gently around her, giving her all the comfort he hadn't given her in all these years.

After a couple minutes, he hears her muffled sad voice. _"This is all too much, Harvey"_ , she says, with her head against his chest, eyes shut, begging the tears to stop. _"And it hurts like it's never hurt before"_. He caresses her back, while her body slowly relaxes into him.

 _"It's been a rough couple of months for us, huh?"_ Harvey says, resting his chin on top of her head. Both bodies relaxed, it feels just like they were on the dancefloor again, like hours before. Only now they are swaying to the sound of the wind hitting the curtains to the balcony, dictating their slow rhythm. _"But I'm here Donna. And I'll always be here, just like you've been there for me through the past 13 years"._ His left hand switches from her upper back to cup her cheek, where he brushes away a remaining tear.

They stay like this for what feels like hours, until she breaks apart and asks him for a glass of scotch. While he pours them some of the amber liquor, she goes to sit outside, not minding the cool breeze that came with this time of the year. Once Harvey gets to the balcony himself, he stops and takes a deep breath, admiring the beautiful woman right in front of him. And she's been there all along.

He hands her one of the glasses, taking down que content of the other one in one swift move. As he sits by her side, he realises there won't be a better moment for them to open up and say all that's been locked inside their very souls for what feels like ages. It might hurt them even further, but it's time, and that's a risk he's willing to take. Bracing himself for the conversation ahead, he sits more comfortably in his armchair, turning to face Donna as she stares widely into the night sky.

And so, while trying to keep calm and controlled, he starts.

 _"Donna… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"._

\- to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm really happy for the reviews you left on the first chapter. Also, thanks for the follows and favs! For those who might be curious, I do have vast knowledge of the english language. However, I haven't been able to practice my speech or writing since I finished high school - about 5 years ago.**

 **Hope you all enjoy the next chapter. Little warning: it might get emotionally wearing at some parts.**

.

 _"Donna… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"._

His eyes threaten to spill out more tears, as he watches her face go even paler while she takes a deep breath. She then stretches her right hand, resting it on top of Harvey's. She looks him in the eyes, telling him, without words, that it is okay, that she understands. She is also encouraging him to let his guard down one more time and continue with the conversation.

With her gentle touch, their fingers now entwined, he gathers the courage to go on. _"It's been 13 years, Donna. 13 years of me being a total jerk and you keeping up with my bullshit. Of me hurting you repeatedly, day after day, without even realising it. Of me depending on you for every goddamned thing and making you feel like my life could ever be more important than yours. It's not, Donna. And it never will be. Because you're the most important person in the world to me, the only one that will ever truly matter."_.

He pauses, searching her face for a reaction. But he only meets sad eyes, knowing it hurt her even more to hear all those painful truths coming from his lips. He realises how much time they have actually lost, how devastating it feels knowing this conversation could've happened a long time ago. It makes him desperate to bring some glimmer of hope back into her expression.

He grabs her left hand too, making her turn fully to him. _"I want to thank you for never leaving my side. For always knowing what to say and when to say it. For comforting me thousands of times, even though I couldn't comfort you the same way... Hell Donna, even just the thought of you being there was always enough comfort for me."_. With that, she gives his hands a gentle squeeze and softly chuckles, the air suddenly feeling lighter.

 _"I need you to know that everything that I have or haven't done was because I was always too afraid. Afraid of losing you, of not having you with me anymore. I've never allowed myself to cross any lines with you because that meant change. And change has always been a risk for us, we both know that."_. His thumb caresses her wrists, never letting go of her gaze.

 _"You know, I was so blind that I always thought I was only hurting myself. But apparently I've been hurting you too, and… and the thought of being the one who's been causing all your suffering kills me a little more everyday!". At this point of his confession, tears stream down his face. "This has to stop Donna, It has to. God, I'm so, so sorry!"_. He lowers his head, violently sobbing in front of his best friend.

The redhead cries too, though silently. She can't resist the impulse to touch him, running her long maroon nails through his dark locks, caressing his scalp. After a few moments, Harvey's sobbing seases and he brings his head back up, meeting Donnas kind eyes.

She decides it is her turn to speak her heart.

 _"I'm sorry too, Harvey, about-"_

 _"Please, don't tell me you're sorry about the kiss"_ , he cuts her off in a whisper, looking down in frustration.

Her hand instinctively goes up to his chin, bringing his eyes back to hers. _"I will never regret kissing you, Harvey."._ Her hand strokes his cheek with the most caring, lingering touch he's ever felt. _"But I am sorry for lying to you."._ Watching his expression turn into a confused one, she clarifies: _"About not feeling anything, Harvey. I did feel something. In fact, I felt everything. I know I hurt you too, though, when I kissed you. It was selfish and reckless, but I couldn't bare the thought of you slipping away without me even trying"._

 _"It wasn't selfish, Donna. We both needed it, I needed it! If it wasn't for that kiss, I'd still be blind, ignoring all these feelings."_. Harvey moves closer to her, laying his right hand on her knee and the left one gently on her neck. She does her best not to look too surprised by his sudden action and closeness.

Donna realises verbalising her own feelings is not as easy as she thought it would be. But for him, it seems so much more simple and effortless. It might be all the whiskey and champagne of the night doing the job for him, but she prefers to think he has grown emotionally. She feels at ease with his words, relaxed even, getting comfort from the positive tone of his voice. But she isn't sure of how he might react to her next words.

She pushes forward anyways, removing herself from his touch as she stands up and distances herself from the armchairs.

 _"What feelings Harvey? I need you to tell me what you feel, I need to know what it is that you want. Cause I know what I want. I want everything with you, everything we could've had for the past 13 years! Everything Mike and Rachel are going to have now."_. It pains her to even think of all the beautiful things they could have accomplished together had they not been so stubborn, so silly. _"I want all that I've missed out on, Harvey. Marriage, a house, kids, travelling… And I want it all with you, like I always have"._ She looks up, holding back her emotion.

Harvey is stunned by her words, the raw honesty in her voice speaks directly to his heart. And in that moment, colorful and vivid images go through his mind. A wedding, simple, but classy. A house in the suburbs, modern and cosy. Kids: a boy and a girl who would, definitely, inherit their mom's lovely freckles. It brings a wide smile to his face.

He stands too, joining her at her spot. He doesn't touch her then, offering her some space. Still, he finds himself opening up even more.

 _"Donna, when you kissed me, you woke me up. You made me remember how good it felt to be with you, how right it feels whenever I have you in my arms! A couldn't stop thinking about dreams I've had about you, about being with you."_. He pauses to draw in a breath and tries to keep his heartbeat in a safe pace.

 _"Dreams?",_ she asks, confused and surprised by his confession.

 _"Dreams, Donna, yes. Many of them, actually. Look, I know I don't deserve this, I don't deserve to be with you, I'm too late to have any hopes for that. But I **want** everything with you too. I want to be happy with you, Donna, for the rest of our lives."_. He moves closer to her, then. Brushing a strand of hair out of her face with one hand, the other one meets her lower back without hesitation. _"I want to make you happy. Just as happy and safe as you've always made me."._

She allows him to rest his forehead against hers, his warm breath filling the cold space between them.

 _"I want you, Donna. And I'm here if you want me too."_

His slow words are barely a whisper, his voice hoarse, sending shivers down her entire body. She brings her hands up, resting one on his chest and the other on his perfectly shaved chin.

 _"I'll always want you, Harvey."_ , she says, _"But I need your word. I need to be sure you will stand by my side, like I've stood by yours. That, as soon as it gets too difficult, you won't bail out. And I don't want to feel like what I'm asking for is too much"_. Donna leaves out a shaky breath, too unsure he'd ever be able to keep any real promise to her.

His embrace tightens around her waist. _"Nothing you ever ask will be too much. Donna, I swear to you I will be there. I swear by our can opener, by that terrible thai food you love, by our whiskey drinking and jazz listening at late hours in our office, by our date - not so date - nights at Del Posto..."_. They both laugh softly at his last words, coming to terms with the reality of some of the best moments they've spent together.

Cupping both of her cheeks, he continues. _"I love you Donna. And if you still feel like asking me how, well... I'm in love with you. Have been for 'bout waaaay over a decade now, probably."._

Laughing again, louder this time, Donna wraps her arms around Harveys neck, embracing him as close as she could. She leaves out a long breath when she feels his toned arms holding her tightly.

 _"Okay, guess that sells."._ Donna starts, while letting go of their hug so she could catch his gaze. _"It was a pretty good argument, mister. Not gonna lie."_. His grin grows even wider, causing her to smile back and whisper: _"I love you too, Harvey."._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everyone who might be reading this!**

 **I've taken too long to even start writing the new chapter, so I'm sorry for that. But here it is, finally. Hope you guys enjoy it. Fair warning: the whole chapter is, pretty much, rated M.**

.

 _"I love you too, Harvey."._

With the sound of her soothing voice, Harvey feels shivers running down his spine. That was it, the confession he's been waiting to hear for so long. He can't help but to let a goofy smile play on his lips. And that is exactly how he feels: goofy, silly, like living a child's first love, knees trembling and heart racing so fast he thinks it might jump out of his chest.

Without further hesitation, he rests his lips softly against hers, savouring the spicy taste of whiskey and the salty taste of happy tears. There, locking lips with each other, the ones they have ever truly loved, all regrets, mistakes, fights and sorrows are gone, losing space to the feeling of unconditional love and emotional fulfillment that floods into their souls.

And just as the emotional roller coaster that this journey of theirs has been, it has also been a physical one. A road of secret want, longing desire, desperate need. Many lonely nights of fertile imagination and self exploration, fantasising the moment they are finally living right now.

As their kiss gets deeper and more frantic, Donna finds herself pressed against the window frame, while Harveys grip on her waist gets sturdier. All she can taste is his warm mouth, plunged lips dancing against hers, tongues carelessly colliding, their breath mingled and low moans echoing in unisound. It is them, now, feeling each other without fear, without boundaries.

Without lines.

Donna closes her eyes and tilts her head up, enjoying Harveys rough caresses as he runs his tongue down her neck and shoulders. While he is focused on that, she quickly pops the buttons of his dress shirt open, exposing his chest to her. She doesn't want to talk anymore, not right now, at least. And neither does he.

Harvey pulls her thin strapped dress off her shoulders, revealing her lovely freckled chest and breasts. Then his lips stop for a minute, conceding his eyes some time to relish the sight in front of him. There was the woman he loved, bare chested and completely exposed to him, a vulnerability she hasn't shown him in over thirteen years, a moment he now knows he wants to spend reliving in the flesh for the rest of their lives.

Donnas eyes follow his gaze carefully, feeling her breathing go heavier and her knees go weak at the clear sight of his desire for her. She grants him this moment, the time to explore with eyes. Cause she knows the next step is to explore with hands, then mouth, then body. But she grows impatient, and when their eyes meet again, she decides it is her turn.

Flipping them around, she pushes into Harveys body and kisses him fiercely, hands moving straight to the button of his trousers. Donna's never been one for wasting time.

As soon as his pants drop to the floor, the lawyer moves them to the large bed in a swift move, hovering over Donnas body. Lips meet tongue, teeth meet neck, bare chest meets soft tits. Warm bodies, electrified souls, all the love and lust in the world collected amongst these two people, right now.

Between wild wet kisses, he breathes, resting his forehead on hers, and tells her he wants her so much. She breathes back a whisper letting him know she wants him too. More than anything.

Knelt in front of Donna, enclosed by the silky skin of her thighs, Harvey feels nearly in heaven. Eyes never leaving hers, he tucks all fingers under the sides of her dark thong, noticing her help pushing her hips slightly up as he pulls the lace down. Juicy dark pink flesh greets his eyes, as the redhead spreads her legs, inviting him in, the urge to feel him within her.

But Donna knows they are yet to explore each other with their hands and mouths.

She sits up, pulling him to herself as their mouths crash. Then she takes control again, turning them around and straddling his lap. Donna gasps at the feeling of Harveys hard cock through the thin material of his boxers, and quickly pulls them down his muscly legs. Then she strokes him, and he thinks he might die. Loud groans leave his lips, mesmerized at how quickly it all had happened, from him hovering her to the feeling of her strong grip around his sex.

While she touches him, Donna licks, bites and nibbles all the way down from his lips to his hips. And then she takes him in her mouth, bobbing her head slowly down his shaft. And he is sure that he won't last another five minutes against her caresses.

 _"Donna..."_ , he says, breathless. _"Donna, I need you to stop now"_. But she doesn't. She won't. She keeps him in her mouth, speeding up her movements until she hears him say _"Donna, I can't hold it"_.

She stops for a minute, looks up at him and tells him to let go. And so he does, in her mouth.

Harvey breathes heavily trying to recover from his high as Donna climbs back up his body. When she settles for seating on his pelvis, though, he grips her hips, moving her even higher so she can straddle his face. Skipping the touching step, Harvey's tongue pops out and up her folds, firmly meeting her pink flesh as he aims straight for her clit. Everything about this moment is desperate, rough. They can be gentle later, once they've had a real taste of each other.

Right now he just needs to make her cum, to make her feel as good as she has made him. As she grinds her hips against his face, Donna moans loudly, feeling as if her bones are becoming gelly. _"I'm gonna cum"_ , she simply says, getting closer to the edge. _"Harvey, you're gonna make me cum"_ , breathless. In response, he hums against her pussy, making her entire body shake.

She's absolutely sure she's never had an orgasm like that. Not that intense, not that fast.

While she rides it out, Harvey flips them up again and repositions himself between her legs, his own private heaven. And when he enters her, they just feel so lightheaded and overwhelmed. Both of them making a secret promise to never let this moment go, to always hold on to it.

Moans, groans, screams and dirty words are all the verbalization they need. Because they feel everything, they know everything, and they want all of it.

Exploring various positions and intensities, Donna gets off two more times before Harvey does.

When they lay on the bed later that night, holding each other and just gleaming in happiness, it's like now their quest for more is finally complete. They have always had each other, bot now they have all the good stuff they've hidden from for over thirteen years.

Now they both truly have everything.


End file.
